


Мятный мокко

by Savannah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah/pseuds/Savannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин пьет черный кофе. Крепкий и горький, с достаточным количеством кофеина, чтобы кого-нибудь убить. Именно таким он полюбил его с тех пор, как сделал первый глоток из одной из отцовских чашек, когда был еще совсем ребенком. Он пьет настоящий кофе...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мятный мокко

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Peppermint Mocha by akintay.

Дин пьет черный кофе. Крепкий и горький, с достаточным количеством кофеина, чтобы кого-нибудь убить. Именно таким он полюбил его с тех пор, как сделал первый глоток из одной из отцовских чашек, когда был еще совсем ребенком. Он пьет настоящий кофе. 

Сэм же любит добавлять тонны молока, желательно с густой пенкой сверху или взбитыми сливками, с сахаром и сиропами, и шоколадной присыпкой или розовыми сахарными сердцами, или какой там еще девчачьей фигней можно посыпать кофе? 

Дин пытался отучить его от этой зловредной привычки, когда Сэм был еще подростком. В те времена он заказывал Сэму то же, что Джону и себе, когда наступала его очередь покупать кофе. Но Сэм выбрасывал проклятущий стаканчик каждый раз, и, в конце концов, Дин сдался. После того, как Сэм врезал ему с такой силой, что под глазом расплылся темно-фиолетовый синяк.

Он научился мириться с картинкой пьющего свой слишком сладкий и мягкий кофе Сэма, корча рожи каждый раз и ворча себе под нос, какая Саманта все-таки девчонка. Сэм же научился игнорировать его. Из них вышла отличная команда.

— У них есть мятный мокко, — теперь говорит Сэм с широченной ухмылкой, когда они останавливаются напротив кофейни. 

Они все еще в костюмах после опроса свидетельницы, на мужа которой, возможно, напал оборотень. Правда, Дин подозревает, что кто-то просто-напросто спустил на него своего пса, потому что парень был тем еще козлом.

— У них есть что? — переспрашивает Дин.

— Мятный мокко, — повторяет Сэм, закатывая глаза.

— Это еще что за херня такая? — интересуется Дин.

— Что слышал.

— Нахрена добавлять мяту в кофе? Это же не гребаная зубная паста.

— Ага, ведь это единственное, для чего хороша мята, — усмехается Сэм. — Пойду, возьму нам кофе. Подождешь в машине?

Тон Сэма означает, что его вообще-то ни о чем не спрашивают, а просто ставят перед фактом, и от этого хочется крикнуть, чтоб засунул в задницу свой кофе, но тротуары и магазины переполнены людьми — долбаные ранние рождественские покупатели — и Дин лучше бы был где угодно, только не здесь. Поэтому он кивает Сэму и возвращается к Импале, припаркованной у обочины.

Он сидит в машине целую вечность, наблюдая за людьми, проходящими мимо. Семьи с плачущими детьми, толпы с яркими рождественскими пакетами в руках, группа студентов, распевающих рождественские песни (Дин надеется, что причина их жизнерадостности на самом деле кроется в алкоголе, в противном случае он мог бы их пристрелить – из вредности).

— Тебя только за смертью посылать, — ворчит Дин, когда Сэм, наконец, скользит на соседнее сиденье, протягивая ему бумажный стаканчик. Запах кофе мгновенно успокаивает. До тех пор, пока он не видит содержимое сэмова стаканчика.

— Ты издеваешься? — спрашивает он. — У тебя здесь красные блестки в твоем этом мятном херзнаетчем.

— Мокко, — отвечает Сэм. — Сейчас Рождество, Дин. А это сезонный напиток. Красные блестки вроде как приемлемы.

— Красные блестки никогда не приемлемы, — отрезает Дин, делая глоток своего кофе и наблюдая за тем, как Сэм проделывает то же самое со своим. 

Когда тот опускает стаканчик, на верхней губе у него остаются взбитые сливки и парочка красных хлопьев, и Сэм их слизывает.

— Ммм, — мурлычет он. — Потрясающе.

Дин стонет от отвращения.

— Ты должен попробовать. Тебе понравится, Дин, — уверяет Сэм.

— Ага. Хрена с два.

— Поспорим? — настаивает Сэм, и Дин стонет снова.

— Нет, — отвечает он.

Но прежде, чем он успевает сказать что-то еще, Сэм вдруг наклоняется, сокращая расстояние между ними, и накрывает губы Дина своими. Сэм, черт возьми, его целует, и Дин хочет оттолкнуть его, но в руке обжигающе горячий кофе, а язык Сэма скользит глубже, раздвигая губы. И, Господи, как же он целуется. Дин клянется, что глаза закрываются сами собой вовсе не потому, что ему так охренительно хорошо.

Он чувствует, как одна из сэмовых гигантских (как и все в нем) рук ложится на щеку, как он наклоняет голову под идеальным углом и скользит языком внутрь... и Дин вообще-то не железный. Он размыкает губы, позволяя собственному языку скользнуть по сэмову, и стонет в поцелуй. Сэм на вкус, как кофе, как сахар и мята. Внизу живота сворачивается тепло, и, Боже, это так неправильно. Неправильно, неправильно, неправильно. Но так чертовски хорошо.

Когда Сэм отстраняется, на его лице играет довольная улыбка, щеки покраснели, а губы припухли. Дину хочется распять его на чертовом заднем сиденье и проделать с ним то, о чем он и мечтать не мог никогда (ну или притворялся, что не мечтал. Какая разница?)

— Не так уж и плохо, да? — спрашивает Сэм, наблюдая за Дином из-под опущенных ресниц.

Вовсе нет, думает Дин и притягивает Сэма за новым поцелуем.


End file.
